


Lovesick

by 108am



Category: SS501
Genre: Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Fluff, Love Confessions, Lovesickness, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-11
Updated: 2010-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1769587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/108am/pseuds/108am
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is the disease of the heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovesick

**Author's Note:**

> It seems like I’m on a mission to write stories for all possible SS501 pairings. Oh well, I ship them all anyway. :3
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Translations:**
> 
> [Vietnamese](https://mintosuri.wordpress.com/2015/07/22/18-kyusaeng-lovesick/) \- mintosuri

It was the same symptoms every time: stomach tied up in knots, flushed face, and temperature fluctuating wildly.

“So sick,” YoungSaeng breathed, leaning in closer to the bathroom mirror to check his reddened face. He patted his face gently, trying to snap himself out of his daze. As he finally calmed down, he heard a loud knock on the door, and a voice belonging to the very person that caused him to feel this way.

“Hyung! Are you alright? You’ve been in the bathroom for a long time now.”

YoungSaeng stayed quiet.

“Hyung, I’m really worried about you.” The voice was so soft, bordering close to a sad whimper.

That pitiful sound alone made his stomach twisted again. YoungSaeng instantly wrapped an arm around his abdomen, the other hand was pushing against the bathroom sink as he tried to calm his nerve again.

“Hyung? Are you alright? I’m coming in!”

“ _Don’t!_ ” YoungSaeng was startled when he suddenly raised his voice. He breathed out slowly again, and said in a calmer, quieter voice, “Don’t. I’m alright, KyuJong.”

“Are you?” He didn’t believe it.

And neither did YoungSaeng.

There was a brief silence that followed KyuJong’s question, and when he finally found the strength, YoungSaeng opened the bathroom door to meet a worried KyuJong. YoungSaeng smiled weakly, “I’m sick, so sick. So hopelessly lovesick. So hopelessly in love with you.”

The words that tumbled out of his mouth uncontrollably stunned KyuJong for a moment, but after grasping those words, he smiled and grabbed onto YoungSaeng’s hand, pulling the lovesick man closer to him. He kissed YoungSaeng’s forehead, and said softly, “I’ll take care of you, hyung.”

And YoungSaeng smiled, already feeling his symptoms disappearing just from hearing those six sweet, simple words.


End file.
